The PCT international application with the same applicant of this invention has the Publication Number CN101103157A. It published a lavatory non-water flushing device with the flushing pump. The device includes a human body detective device, a circuit control device, a lavatory pan, a crushing and centrifugal device, an upper flushing liquid flushing pump, a flushing liquid collecting box, a stool collecting box, a automatic deodorant liquid adding device. The crushing and centrifugal device includes a crushing cutter head and a centrifugal blade wheel, which are fixed on the same peripheral axis, and a motor for driving the rotating axis. The crushing and centrifugal device is fixed at the valley of the lavatory pan for collecting the stool. The upper flushing liquid flushing pump is fixed at the inside or outside of the flushing liquid collecting box for the purpose of pumping the upper flushing liquid out. The outlet of the upper flushing pump of the flushing liquid is connected with the fore part of the lavatory pan through a pipe. The invention, characterized in, consists of an electric control four-port valve. One entrance of it is connected with the outlet of the side wall of the back valley of the lavatory pan for collecting stool. The three outlets are respectively connected with the middle part of the lavatory pan, the stool collecting box and the flushing liquid collecting box through a stool crushing pipe, a stool collecting pipe and a urine collecting pipe. With a four-way valve, the said device replaced the electric control valve of the stool crushing pipe, the electric control valve of the stool collecting pipe and the electric control valve of the urine collecting pipe of the lavatory flushing device, which is published in the PCT application (Publication Number WO02/26764) with the same applicant of the invention. The above device controls the crushed stool and urine liquid in the stool crushing pipe, stool collecting pipe and the urine collecting pipe respectively. It cancels the four-way joint. This not only simplifies the structure and saves the cost, but also resolves the problem of wrong flow direction of the retained liquid thoroughly. And it avoids the stool plasm flowing into the flushing liquid collecting box and the limited clean urine liquid discharges through the stool collecting pipe. This is advantaged to improve the flushing effect. But the above device still has these disadvantages:
It makes the structure of the device complicated by using the stool and urine identifying software program to determine the stool or urine by calculating the length of time that the users entering the lavatory. And it also can make mistakes, such as considering the urine as stool and this will waste the flushing liquid.
When flushing the stool and urine, the crushing and centrifugal device should be started, and this makes the structure of the device complicated and makes the crushing and centrifuging procedure very dirty. If the hard property drops into it accidentally, the crushing and centrifugal device will be destroyed.